


To Our Tomorrow

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Series, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Recreation Thursday and Teyla is sitting on a big secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Our Tomorrow

Recreation Thursday, as Colonel Sheppard liked to call it, was certainly more enjoyable since they'd landed here, but though Earth had much to recommend it, Teyla missed the other Athosians she'd left behind back in her home galaxy. Surely they must be concerned about her and Kanaan and Torren John, just as she worried about the survival of her people and so many other worlds suffering under the wraith. This dimmed somewhat the pleasure of having a wide variety of films to choose from and food options at their disposal.

Also, the number of pizza boxes collecting beneath the tables was getting quite ridiculous. Teyla eyed them with disgust.

"What film did you download tonight, Rodney?" she asked.

"Ah. Just a little Bond, James Bond," Rodney said, his voice altering strangely. " _Quantum of Solace_. It's the latest."

John made a satisfied sound. 

Ronon grinned as well and went for the popcorn supply. "I like that guy. Good fighter. Which one is it this time?"

"The blond one." Rodney finished plugging in the cables connecting his tablet to the big screen. He tapped a few times and then waved at Colonel Sheppard. "Well? Where's the pizza?"

"Oh, was it my turn to—?"

Rodney's eyes widened in wounded outrage. "No pizza?"

Teyla sighed. "John, do not toy with Rodney's feelings so. Rodney, Kanaan is merely heating it up for us—" And yes, just as she spoke, Kanaan entered with two large boxes stacked in his arms and her favorite son strapped to his back. 

Rodney immediately relieved him of the pizzas. John went over to mumble nonsense to Torren John, who gurgled back happily. 

"That's what _I_ said," John finished, sounding satisfied as he lifted Torren from the very clever device and handed him to Teyla, giving Torren one last serious look. "You're one smart cookie, you know that?"

Teyla shook her head and brushed a kiss on Torren's cheek. "Your Uncle John is a strange man."

"Hey!" John grinned at her and then targeted the pizza along with Ronon and Rodney.

Teyla took the opportunity to share a kiss with Kanaan, who gave her a secret smile and from his pocket pulled a cream soda, her favorite. "So? What did they say?"

"Yes. At long last." 

"That is...very good news." His smile was wide, his dark eyes warm. And, oh, she wished for a moment they were alone to celebrate, the two of them.

"What's this?" Rodney had his mouth stuffed with pizza but still managed to make himself understood. He had a bottle of beer in the other hand.

"It was my turn this week to put pressure on the IOA."

"Oh, right." Rodney scowled. "I'm sure that went well."

Teyla smiled serenely.

"Teyla?" John was suddenly there, the hope in his voice painful to hear. Ronon was staring at her, his eyes wide with yearning. 

Teyla lifted her drink, unable to contain the joy breaking through her heart. She had been waiting for this moment, having all of them together, for hours, just as they had all been waiting for this possibility for months. "We're going home. _Atlantis_ is going home." She toasted them with her soda and smiled when the noisy cheering broke out, Ronon pounding her back and Torren John making startled sounds in her ear, John kissing her cheek then hooting and lifting a squawking Rodney into the air. 

Then Kanaan rested his forehead against hers, sharing breath with her and Torren John. "To our tomorrow," he said, and kissed her, his mouth sweet.

 _To our tomorrow,_ Teyla thought, then frowned. But tonight, they would clean out those pizza boxes.

 

_End._


End file.
